Princess assassin
by Shinomarukiba4ever657
Summary: A princess who holds a power she doesn't know of when her evil step relatives send her off to a ninja school she will learn her true identity and who her family really is. She will create new enemies and friends and form a crush, but will she learn how to control her new power in time to become the next PRINCESS ASSASSIN.
1. Chapter 1

Princess Assassin

Disclaimer: I do not own shugo chara or any of the characters except for the ones I created.

Chapter 1

Prologue

Narrator: Long ago there lived a happy king, his wife, and his beautiful but deadly princess daughter. When the princess was young her mother was murdered. A few years later her father remarried to a witch of a lady who was a horrible stepmother, and had two very mean and very ugly daughters. One day while the little Princess was out playing with her dolls something extraordinary happened. As she rubbed the doll's hair it burst into flames.  
She panicked and ran into the house with the doll and threw her into the sink which only made more flames, because of the near by wood. Her father was up in his room when he smelled the flames burning. He ran down the stairs to see what was going on and found his daughter passed out on the kitchen floor near the flames. He acted fast, and produced water from his hands and put the fire out. Then after he took care of the fire he splashed water on his daughter's face to wake her up. "Utau! Utau!" he yelled while shaking his daughter. When she finally came to she found herself in bed with a towel over her head and her father holding a bowl of hot soup. "Father what happened?" Utau asked her father as she stared at the burn mark on his left hand. "Oh nothing dear we just had a little accident in the kitchen that's all" the king said rubbing his hand. Up onto this day the princess always wondered what happened to her father's hand.

Act 1 Scene 1

(At The Front of the castle doors)

Narrator: Today was the day that King Aruto went away on a business trip to talk with the other Royal Families to seek out a prince for his daughter to marry.  
King: "Utau time to wake up!" (Yell)  
Waru: "Well?"  
King: "Well what?"  
Waru: "She should've been down here by now."  
King: "Give her a little time it is very early from what she is use to."  
Waru: -sigh- "Fine Aruto fine see you're the reason why she's spoiled. You don't discipline her enough" (rolls eyes)  
Utau: "Says the one that lets her daughters do anything they want and I am NOT spoiled you just don't know a good child when you see one old lady" (Sassily)  
Waru: "-gasp- Aruto are just going to stand there and let her talk to me like that?" (Angrily)  
King: "Huh? Oh no! Tsukiyomi Utau you apologize Right this instant!" (Yelled)  
Utau: "Ok I will in a million years when my grandchildren's grandchildren are up and my age looking for their dream prince!"  
Waru: "-gasp- How dare you talk to me like that you little brat! You're grounded for three months!" (Yells)  
King: "Listen I really have to get going so bye." (Background)  
Utau: "Tch whatever old lady. Bye daddy have a good time on your trip."  
King: Bye sweetie, bye honey and you four try not to kill each other! (Walks out the door) (Sisters walk in)  
Utau: "The only people that will get killed are the three idiots standing in front of me." (Mumbles under breath)  
Miku: "What was that all about?"  
Waru: "Nothing dear it's just that your stepsister just got in trouble and needs to go to her room now." (Sweetly)  
Luka: "What'd she do this time?" (Snotty)  
Utau: "None of your business brat" (Rolls eyes then walks up stairs)  
Miku: "Who you calling a brat... tramp?" (Snotty)  
Utau: "Who you calling a tramp? Ugly!"  
Miku: "-gasp- I'm not ugly I'm the most beautiful person in the kingdom!"  
Luka: "Yeah so am I!"  
Utau: (Laughs hysterically then snorts) "You two will never be the most beautiful people in the kingdom!"  
Waru: "Go to your room NOW!" (Yells)  
Utau: "You aren't the boss of me! I'll go to my room when I want to like now!" (Yells) (Walks up stairs)  
Luka: "Yeah that's right you better go up stairs stupid!" (Mockingly)  
Utau: (Throws the pocket knife hidden in her dress) "Call me stupid again and I won't miss the next time, got it?" (Glares)  
(Miku and Waru shocked faces) (Utau walks on up the stairs after grabbing the pocket knife from out of the wall next to luka's head)

Scene 2

(In Utau's room)

Utau: "Ugh! Stupid stepmother and stepsisters! Thinkin' that they're all that and always thinkin' they know how to set fashion trends! They don't even know how their selves' right dress; wearing those fat ugly dresses! I wish one them would try to put one of those things on me! I'd rip it to shreds!  
-sigh- I just wish I could go somewhere that I can fit in without the "annoyances.  
Narrator: Little did the princess know that she was going to a place that she would be able to fit in without the annoyances. Down stairs Waru, Miku, and Luka were talking about the ball happening tonight and what they were going to do with their little stepsister.

Miku: "I think we should send her off somewhere where she'll be miserable forever!" (Laughs Evilly)  
Luka: "Haha yeah we should totally send her off To deserted woods where she would die because of starvation" (Proudly)  
Waru: "That's a good idea, but we need to make sure she's going to be miserable off in that place."  
Miku: "Hey mom how about we send her here?" (Shows flier for an advertisement of a ninja school)  
Waru: "Ninja Assassin Academy hmm looks... torturing. Let's send her there."  
Miku: "Already done. I've called the school and gave them her info, and they said she has already been accepted into the school." (Evil smirk)

(Meanwhile, Utau was in her room still fuming.)

Luka: "So should we tell her to pack her things?"  
Miku: "No you dimwit we'll never get her out of the castle if we tell her that!" (Hits Luka upside her head)  
Utau: "Tell me what? Annoying relatives." (Suspicious look)  
Waru: "Uh uh th-th-that we want you to go to a ball with us." (Scared)  
Utau: "I think I'd rather drown myself than be seen with tacky relatives like you." (Looks them up and down)  
Miku: "Why you spoiled brat! We try being nice to you and you talk bad about us!" (yells)  
Utau: "Hey I'm only telling the truth. I mean look at yourself then look at me you are a walking flower shop with all those different kinds of flowers on you. I'm surprised you're not being chased by a swarm of bees" (Crosses arms and leans on left leg)  
Luka: "Dang Miku she got you good." (Laughs)  
Miku: "Grr Shut up Luka! You know just because you're the princess doesn't mean you can just blurt out crap like that to us!"  
Utau: "Oh I'm sorry you're right I can't. I just do."  
Waru: "OK OK girls why don't you go get ready for the ball." (Pushes girls up the stairs)  
Utau: "There's no need to. Just put on some paper bags and you'll be set to go."  
Luka and Miku: -gasp- "Why you little brat! We're going to kill you!" (yells in unison)  
Utau: "That's if you can catch me in those fat dresses of yours!" (Sticks tongue out then runs up stairs to room)

Scene 3

Waru: "Alright girls the carriage is here let's go!" (Yells up the stairs)  
Miku: "OK mom we're coming! Come on Luka let's go." (Walks down stairs)  
Luka: "OK I'm coming!" (Walks down stairs)  
Waru: "OK girls are we all set?"  
Luka and Miku: "Yep we're all set." (Unison)  
Utau: "You guys got your paper bags too right?" (Comes down stairs)  
Miku: "You guys brought your paper bags right? (Mockingly) Shut up brat!"  
Utau: (Throws pocket knife) "Say it again I dare you to!" (Glares)  
Miku: (gulp) "Whatever. Come on mom, Luka let's go." (All walk out door)  
Utau: "Humph. Good riddance I'm glad they're finally gone."(Starts to walk upstairs) (Door opens)  
Utau: "WHAT?"  
Luka: "I forgot my purse." (Scared)  
Utau: (Glares) (Luka walks back out the door)

(2 hours later)

(Someone knocks on the door)  
Utau: "Give me a second I'm coming!" (Walks down the stairs)  
(Knocking continues)  
Utau: (Swings door open) "Hey didn't you. Hear. Me... Who are you and what do you want?"  
Ninja 1: "Hi we're here to pick up princess Utau? Is she here?"  
Utau: "You're looking at her." (Crosses arms)  
Ninja 2: "Sweet! I'm glad I took this mission now we get to spend 2 nights and 1 day with a hottie."  
Utau: "Touch me and I promise you that when you wake you'll be missing a piece from your lower body."  
Ninja 2: "Whoa Princess with an attitude sweet! Not only is she hot but she's feisty!" (Enthusiasm)  
Ninja 1: "Ahehe excuse him he's still new at this." (Shyly while scratching head)  
Utau: "Ah I see. So you must be the leader of this so called 'mission'"  
Ninja 1: "Well yes the headmaster trusted me with this mission."  
Utau: "May I ask what is your name?"  
Ninja 1: "My name? My name is Kukai Souma Age: 13 ninja rank: Gennin and him over there he's Ganzo same age and ranking as me except I'm older by four months."  
Utau: "Oh OK Kukai and what are you doing at my castle?"  
Kukai: "We're here to pick you up and take you to the academy away from your evil siblings." (States the obvious)  
Utau: "But what about my father? I wish to see him before I leave." (Worriedly)  
Kukai: "Is he home?"  
Utau: "No he went to talk to other Royal Families about finding me my perfect prince." (Dreamily)  
Ganzo: "Why have your father look for you when one is standing right in front of your face?"  
Utau: "You will so never get a date with me kid." (Annoyance shows)  
Kukai: "Well if your father isn't here there's no way we could go look for him. Wait what's your father's name?"  
Utau: "His name is Aruto Tsukiyomi and I'm Utau Tsukiyomi as you already know." (Bowing)  
Ganzo: "Hey Kukai isn't he-" (Kukai elbows him in the stomach)  
Kukai: (Whispers) "Shut your mouth idiot her father said not to say anything about what he really is doing."  
Utau: "So do you want me to go get my things now?"  
Kukai: "Uh yeah go get your stuff we'll wait right here."  
Utau: "OK."(Runs back in the castle to get stuff)

TO BE CONTINUED

Scene 4

Narrator: That night a couple of hours after the group left Utau's castle they were far into the forest before...  
Utau: "Hold up" (Looks behind her)  
Kukai: "What is it?"  
Utau: "We're being followed." (Looks at tree while pulling out a pocket knife before throwing at her target)  
Ganzo: "Whoa! Hottie got aim!"  
Mystery ninja: "Grr. How'd you know I was following you princess?"  
Utau: "Well to get to the point you were way too loud. I heard you a mile away. You weren't as quite as you thought you were." (Folding her arms proudly)  
Kukai: "Very impressive princess, but now it's time to leave the rest to us. Come on Ganzo."  
Utau: "Wait! He has poison gas hidden in his robe!" (Yells)  
Kukai: "What?" (Poison gas gets released) *Cough* *cough* "Aww crap! I... can't...breath."  
Ganzo:*Faints*  
Utau: "Ganzo, Kukai hang on I'm coming!" (Charges at the mystery ninja)  
Mystery ninja: "Ha! Do you honestly think a little girl like you can beat me? I don't think so, and since your protection is down for now I'll let the forest monsters eat them." (Laughs evilly as he disappears) (Forest monsters appear)  
Utau: '_Tch I can't let them get eaten there my protection even though I know I could protect myself, but it's always good to have back up so I will not let them die!' _(Pulls out pocket knife)  
Kukai: *Breaths in heavily* "Utau" (Vision blurs)  
Narrator: While Kukai tried his best to stay conscious, and keep his vision clear he watched Utau fight. Her fighting style was like the way a dancer dances. She was graceful, but deadly. From monster to monster she went either slicing them in half or just slicing them so that they would bleed to death. Once she finished off the last one she was covered in blood from her face down to her feet.  
Utau: "Kukai, Ganzo hang on I'll save you just please, please don't leave me." (Starts to cry on both Kukai and Ganzo) (Burns from poison gas start to disappear) (Kukai and Ganzo come to and see Utau crying)  
Ganzo: "Yo princess what's with the long face?"  
Utau: "Huh? *Gasp* Ganzo, Kukai you're okay!" (Happily hugs them)  
Ganzo: "Well somebody has changed their aspect about me." *Smirks*  
Utau: "Oh please who was the first one to faint huh?"  
Kukai: "Haha she got you good Ganzo"  
Utau: "You aren't any better. You fainted not too long after him."  
Ganzo: "Haha Kukai she got you too."  
Utau: "Oh both of you shut up. Come on; let's go sit in the moon light." (Walks over into moon light)  
Ganzo: "Whoa princess what happened to you? You look like someone just dumped blood all over you."  
Utau: "Yeah I guess it is pretty bad. All right then, it's decided I'll take a bath, but first I must tell you two that... you should listen to me when I tell you something that's going to happen. You scared the heck outta me!" (Walks behind covered tree branch with cleansing necessities)  
Kukai: "Well that was odd... come on Ganzo let's get a fire started I guess we're stopping here... Ganzo? (Whispers): Dude are you trying to lose your life?"  
Ganzo: "Hey at least I'll die happy."  
Kukai: "I don't think so. I will not be responsible for a death that you brought on yourself."  
Ganzo: "Hey man let go. Just because you don't want to live life until your fifty doesn't mean that I have to do that to!" (Accidently pulls Kukai over behind the curtains)  
Utau: " Ah~ nice refreshing bath and- *Screams*... Kukai you have til the count of three until I POUND YOUR FACE IN!"  
Kukai: "... GANZO DID IT!" (Runs back to tent)  
Utau: "Gan-zo-! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" (Puts on clean clothes then chases Ganzo around)  
Ganzo: "Kukai! Dude help me!"  
Kukai: "No way man! I barely saved my own life, and it was your fault!" (Grilling fish for three) -Later that night-  
Ganzo: *crying* "Utau-chan~ why'd you have to be so rough~"  
Utau: "Humph shut it ganzo that was me being nice, cause kukai asked me not to kill you"  
Ganzo: "So you agree to what he says, but you can't accept a simple sorry?"  
Utau: "What you did was unexacceptable I won't stand for it you forced poor kukai to see my body" (dramatically)  
Kukai: "I didn't even want to see your body but judging from the clothing you have a nice one"  
Utau: "Um Thank. You?"  
Ganzo: "Ooohhh looks like love between you two love birds"  
Utau: "Shut it ganzo I do know how to scorch your tail with my bare hands" (Glaring)  
Kukai: "Dang and I thought mio was mean, but you you're just straight up demonic" (Sweat Drop)  
Utau: "-gasp- I am _NOT_ demonic I'm the nicest child that you'll ever come across"  
Kukai: "Right- and I'm the hottest guy in the village that you'll see" (Sarcasticlly)  
Utau: "Heh well judging from my point of view you are pretty hot" (Draws a picture in the sand in front of her).  
Ganzo: "Ooohh is there a crush forming in the princesses heart?"  
Utau: (Irritation mark) "Shut it ganzo I do not have a crush on kukai besides even if I did I'd have to get rid of it" (Punches ganzo in the head)  
Kukai: "Why couldn't you have a crush on me?" (Curiously)  
Utau: "Because when my father returns he'll be coming back with a prince for me to marry and once that is done I will be ruler of the kingdom so my father may relax and enjoy old age" (Proudly)  
Ganzo: (Whispers) "Man she is really believing that story that her father told her isn't she?"  
Utau: "What story?"  
Kukai: "Huh? n-n-nothing we were just talking about a story that our hokage was telling us one time when we were younger" (Nervous).  
Ganzo: "No we weren't we were talking about- oof!" (Elbowed in the stomach)  
Utau: "Kukai don't lie to me and trust me you do NOT wish to know what I do to people who lie to me in my kingdom" (Dangerously)  
Kukai: -gulp- "Ahaha you know how you just said you don't like people lying to you?" (Nervous and scratching the back of his head)  
Utau: "Yeah what about it?" (Raising her eyebrow)  
Kukai: "w-w-well heh your dad lied to you (Mumbles)  
Utau: "What?"  
Ganzo: "Your dad lied to you for crying out loud he isn't look for a suitor for you he's on a top secret mission that even we don't know about and if you want to kill anyone kill kukai I wanted to tell you this, but kukai didn't so this one isn't my fault" (Yells Scared)  
Narrator: Utau looked down at the ground trying to control her emotions as well as her inhuman strength. Once she was calm enough she went over to a tree and smashed it like a twig. Scaring both of the boys stiff then she looked up at them with tears at the rim of her eyes threatening to fall just in that moment kukai had a vision from the past about utau looking at someone with that exact expression and emotions: Hurt, fear and anger. When he came back to reality he saw utau's figure retreating into the forest.  
Kukai: "Utau! Utau! Come back here you might get hurt!"  
Narrator: He called and called, but utau didn't care she just wanted to get away to let her frustration out and go back home she just couldn't believe her father would do such a thing she just couldn't. Running with all the strength her legs could muster, she made it back to the edge of her kingdom feeling lonely once again just like she did when her mother died she may have been young, but her mother's memory and and blood still flow through her like a river. Every horrible blood shedding memory still haunts her mind.  
Utau: (thinking) "Why daddy? Why? Why did you lie to me? Don't you trust me? Don't you love me? Why did you do it?"  
Narrator: She asked herself over and over again shedding her tears as she held her head in fear and anger.  
(Back where kukai and ganzo are)  
Kukai: "You idiot! Why did you just blurt out that her father was on a mission!" (Yells)  
Ganzo:"Well how was I suppose to know she was that darn sensitive!" (Yells back)  
Kukai: "Because she's still innocent like she said she may be our age, but she still has a child's heart!" (Yells then storms off to find Utau)  
Ganzo: "And where are you going?"  
Kukai: " To go find her and show her I have a heart unlike you!"  
(With Utau)  
Utau: (Crying)  
Mysterious Person: "What's the matter little girl?"  
Utau: "Huh? N-n-nothing. Who are you and what do you want?" (Hops into fighting position)  
MP: "Oh don't be afraid my child I'm her to aid you in your journey"  
Utau: "Really? If so, can you tell me something?"  
MP: "Why of course my child anything"  
Utau: "Has my father been lying to me all my life?"  
MP: "Yes and No my dear your father has been lying, but only to protect you"  
Utau: "But why?"  
MP: "That you must ask him yourself" (Turns to walk away)  
Utau: "OK, but wait you still didn't answer my question! Who are you?"  
MP: "I someone who you hold dearly to your heart" (Fades away)  
Utau: (Mumbles) "Mother?"  
Kukai: "Utau! Utau where are you?"  
Utau: "Kukai? Kukai I'm over here!" (Waves to kukai)  
Kukai: "Jeez woman you sure know how to give people a heart attack don't you? You know you could have been hurt why did you run off?"  
Utau: "I'm sorry I won't do it again its just that I never thought out of all the people I trusted dearly it would be my father that lied to me"  
Kukai: "Heh yeah I know how you feel that loved one you cherished so much and they betray you right in front your face" (Lowers head)  
Utau: "Oh kukai did your dad betray you too?"  
Kukai: "Heh yeah and I knew he would too I just didn't want to believe it everyone in the village told me he turned evil and I didn't believe them I was so stupid!" (BAM!) (Hits tree)  
Utau: "Kukai you are not stupid it was just a shock to you something that you didn't want to believe he was your father and you loved him, you trusted him and you just didn't want to believe that he was like that it's OK"  
"It's not OK when you're on a mission and he kills the one you're suppose to be saving right in front of your face"  
Utau: "What? Your father did that?" (Shocked)  
Kukai: "Yes a mother he almost killed the child, but her dad and I stopped him, but he's still alive and I can't sleep until that girls mother is avenged"  
Utau: "Wow that's nice of you, but I think who ever this girl is she probably went off and trained somewhere like I am to get stronger and avenge her mother"  
Kukai: "Heh yeah um utau um would you let me if I asked for a hug?" (Shyly) (Blushing) (Scratching back of head).  
Utau: "Um O-o-OK" (Accepts embrace from kukai)  
-5 minutes later-  
(Back at the camp site)  
Ganzo: "So what were you two doing?"  
Utau: "Something you'll never get from me" (sits by the fire)  
Ganzo: "Kukai you didn't did you?"  
Kukai: "Did what dude?"  
Ganzo: "You did! Man that's messed up! I wanted her V-card!" (Angry)  
(BAM!) (Utau and kukai hit ganzo upside his head)  
Utau: "Idiot if he took my V-card I would be complaining that my hips hurt and besides I wouldn't be of any value then"  
Kukai: "And why wouldn't you?"  
Utau: "Because it states in the royal rule book 'a princess who loses her virginity before she is married becomes a burden to her family and must be disowned by her father' ."  
Ganzo: "Man that's harsh being a burden to your family then having to be disowned by your own dad that's some crazy stuff"  
Kukai: "Yeah it is well we better get some sleep before morning good night" (Goes to sleep)  
Utau: "Same 'night" (Goes to sleep)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hi ppl I'm cutting the A/N short I'm bored so there isn't much to say so... I OWN NOTHING**

**-The next day-**

"Morning ganzo breakfast is almost ready" I cheerfully said Smiling at the awakening younger boy.

"You made breakfast? Alright what's the catch?" Kukai asked suspicious of what I was up to as he sat up not realizing he didn't have a shirt on.

"How about putting your shirt back on and washing yourself up" I said turning my head to hide my blush that emitted onto my cheeks.

"Huh? Oh! Heh my bad you were sleep and I had got hot last night" He said blushing as he scratched the back of his head then put his shirt on.

"Ah I see well boys breakfast is ready so hurry up and get ready before it gets cold go on shoo shoo" I said regaining her composure now that he had a shirt on shooing them to go wash their hands and faces.

"Man you sound like my mom alright alright I'm going" Ganzo complained as he walked towards the river.

"Boys" I giggled as I watched the pair walk to the river.

**-At the river-**

**(ganzo's POV)**

"Kukai does utau seem a little off beat?" I asked him.

"No maybe she's just a morning person like other people" He responded before washing his face.

"I don't know maybe she is just a morning person like you said it's just weird that she's being nice to me after y'know her calling me a kid" I said before washing my face as well.

**(Utau's POV)**

"Kukai I can't believe I saw you shirtless kya! I bet it's every girls dream to see that boy shirtless and I was the first to see his bare chest" I squealed like a stupid fan girl curse my morning sickness.

"Alright we're back! Where's the grub?" Kukai asked sitting in front of me with a big goofy smile on his face.

"Well aren't you the hungry one" I said handing him his plate.

"Hey what about me?" Ganzo pouted as he gave me puppy eyes.

"Calm down ganzo here is your food too!" I said freakishly happy even for me.

"Um utau is everything okay? I mean you seem a little off from what you portrayed yesterday" He asked me.

"I know I seem a bit off but it's because my morning sickness" I told them.

"Morning sickness?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah morning sickness I don't know much about it, but every morning I wake up all giddy, girly and extremely nice" I explained as they listened intently.

"Nice enough to let me feel your C-cup breast?" Ganzo asked staring directly at my chest.

"First of all they're D-cup and second of all I'll slap the hell of out you if touch my chest" I said. yay! its starting to go away!

-15 minutes later-

"Well we better get going if we take off now we'll make it to the village by sundown and thanks for breakfast utau" Kukai said getting up from his spot on the ground.

"Welcome" I said getting as well.

* * *

-In The forest-  
(Kukai's POV)

"Kukai~ can't we take a break i'm tired!" Ganzo whined for the fifth time that morning. I heard utau growl next to me as she gave me an annoyed look that asked can-I-kill-him? I shook my head no and earned another growl.

"Kukai-"

"SHUT UP GANZO I SWEAR IF YOU COMPLAIN ONE MORE TIME I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FREAKIN' VOCAL CORDS OUT!" She screeched at ganzo making him instanly shut his mouth and shrink back.

-4 hours later-

"Hey kukai what's that?" Utau asked me pointing to a small dango shop.

"The dango shop which means we have about another two hours of traveling before we reach the village" I said to her.

"Cool I can't wait to see what your village looks like... What's it called?" She asked me

"Itsuki no katsu" I answered.

"The tree of victory? Why?" She asked her voice dripping with curiosity.

"Well in the center of the village there's a giant maple tree and legend says that the first hokage sealed the spirit of an assassin that could destroy a whole army with one sweep of her sword" I told her she looked at me with amazement in her eyes, but it quickly disappeared turning to deviousness.

"She sounds stong I wonder what would happen if the spirit were to awaken" She mused to herself as she smirked.

"Well she's been sleep for over a thousand years so it's a very low chance of her waking up" Ganzo said shrugging as he went pass us.

"Yeah he's right hey ganzo why the sudden change in speed?" I said then asked him.

"Somethings following us and it isn't human" Utau stated as she looked back trying to locate whatever IT is.

'_hehe what's wrong princess don't you wanna play?_' The voice asked utau

"Buzz off you freak!" She said picking up her pace. Whatever it was it made utau uneasy for her to do something like this.

'_Aw how come princess after all I am your_ **_friend_**' The voice... wait a minute!

"Mio! what the heck are you doing?!" I said stopping dead in my tracks turning towards her.

"Mio? Mio is that you?" Ganzo said landing next to me.

"Heh seems as if I don't have much of competition if she runs away like a scaredy-cat" She said coming out of her hiding spot with a triumphant smirk on her face.

(SXF: Ka-Boom! smoke clears)

"You- You- YOU! How **_dare_** you you dare to the scare the fire kingdom... I'LL KILL YOU! YOU LITTLE DEMON!" Utau said before she launched herself at mio.

"Hmph! you honestly think you can hit- ack!" Mio said before utau punched her in the gut making her double over.

"I think I just knocked you flat on butt" Utau said glaring at mio. The look in mio's eyes told that she was gonna trip utau. And of course she did, but instead of hearing a thud we saw utau swing on the tree branch and backflip landing without a sound next to me.

"I swear if I wasn't looking I would've had no idea that you were right here... Were did you learn to do that?" I asked her amazed at the fact that someone as herself could do that.

"Well unlike most princess I wasn't lock away in a tower my father taught me self-defense, juditsu, taichi and karate" She said crossing her arms putting on a very serious face.

"Blah blah blah who cares she nothin' but a stuck up lil' princess she'll end up just like the rest of 'em leave and never come back if I were you I'd save myself the trouble and go on back where I came from" Mio said getting up still holding her stomach.

"Well that's too bad even if you say how hard and tough your acdemy is you'll never get rid of me besides I ain't your average princess oh and by the way the name's Utau. Utau Tsukiyomi and don't forget it... let's go kukai, ganzo" Utau said taking off towards the village followed by ganzo then me.

(Mio's POV)

'_So it's settle d I finally have an excellent rival to approach... yoshi I'll giive it my all to beat her in every thing that's a promise heh Utau huh?_' I thought to myself as I watched the trio head towards the village.

**Yay! finally done with this one sorry it took so long I couldn't really get a hold of a computer long enough to do this -_- anyway R&R ppl! bye bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

__**Hi ppl I'm back~! Don't kill me for not updating in a while I haven't really been able to update anything until now really so I'll be trying to update as much as I can**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA *Sad face* :(**

_*Recap*_

_(Mio's POV)_

_'So it's settled I finally have an excellent rival to approach... yoshi I'll giive it my all to beat her in every thing that's a promise... heh Utau huh?' I thought to myself as I watched the trio head towards the village._

_*End recap*_

(Kukai's POV)

-In the village-

"Wow this is so cool!" I heard Utau say as she looked around the village at the shops.

"Heh I know right? Come on we're back early so we should check in with our hokage" I told her; taking her hand I lead her to the tower.

"Kukai is that you?" I heard someone ask.

"Amu?" I wondered turning around I saw the pinkette walking towards us with nadeshiko.

"Someone's back early what happened? You guys run all the way" She asked jokingly.

"Yeah pretty much, because our new recruit wanted to see her new home so badly she made us run" I told her smiling at Utau.

"Oh I did not you just don't like the fact that I can easily keep up with you" She replied softly nudging me.

"Wow you're the first princess to atcutally want to be here" Amu said.

"Well here is way much better than being in a castle trying not to kill your step-relatives" Utau told her shrugging

"Heh heh I like you already...what's your name?" Amu said then asked

"Utau, Utau Tsukiyomi" She answered.

"Tsukiyomi? We have someone already here by that last name" Nadeshiko said.

"You do?" Utau asked.

"Yeah that perverted cat Ikuto" Amu said bitterly.

"Sounds like you like him amu" Utau said laughing.

"Amu babe! I haven't seen you in forever! How's my little card deck doing?" Ganzo said then asked throwing his arm over her shoulder.

"First of all I'm not your babe and second this lil _card deck _is gonna break that arm of yours if you don't remove it from my shoulders" She answered.

"Ahaha sorry, but come on you know you missed me" He said removing his arm to cratch the back of his head.

"Yeah a little just as much as I missed kukai, but not as much as his fangirls" She said smirking.

"Fangirls? Oh brother please don't tell me you told them I was back I was actually hoping to get a day away from them so I could show utau around the village" I said slumping forward a little.

"Don't worry if they mess with you I'll get rid of them" Utau told me.

"Yeah you do know they're a bunch of ninja girls right?" I asked her.

"Meh ninja or not I'll accept any challenge and win" She answered with a spark in her eyes that made my heart jump.

"Alright, but- you might have to win that challenge now" I told her pointing to the horde of fan girls.

"Heh perfect I've been itching for a good fight and now this gives me a chance to see how much more flexible I've gotten" She said getting into a fighting stance.

"And just who do you think you are newbie?" Saaya asked her frowning.

"Depends on if I'm talking to a slut or someone in a slut suit either way you look like a slut" She said making me, amu and nadeshiko burst out laughing.

"Why you- no one calls me a slut in front of Kukai-kun! You are so dead meat!" She yelled blushing with anger.

"Hehe yeah okay kid you can give me all you got, but I garentee that you won't put a scratch on me" Utau replied smirking at her with her eyes constantly flashing with confidence.

"Suit yourself, but lady Saaya always gets her way" Mika told her glaring.

"Hn you sound like you have all bark and no bite" Utau comment bored standing up straight.

"That's because they are" I heard Ikuto say as usual he was next to amu with his arms around her waist.

"Beat it Tsukiyomi no one was talking to you" Haruka told him jutting her thumb in the other direction.

"Oh? And who's gonna make me if I don't? Technically I'm just an innocent by passer so if you attacked me I'd have all the right to kick your asses as self defense" He said smirking at there angered expressions.

"Why you- I'm gonna kill you!" Ayaka yelled lunging herself at Ikuto.

"My, my so eager to get your ass whooped nè?" He asked dodging each of her attacks.

"Hm? Utau look out!" I said watching as Yuka tried to sneak up on her.

"Aa the first failed attack on me... Sorry I don't let ugly people touch me" Utau said dodging her attack before sending a punch to her gut making her double over.

"Wha- so you think you're tough eh?" Saaya asked running at her and aiming a kick at her face. Causing her to back bend as saaya's leg went across her mid-section. Once it was in the middle Utau grabbed her leg and threw her up in the air.

"Good distance Utau, you've got a lot of potential as a medical kunoichi with that strength" I commented watching how high Saaya flew into the air.

"Kukai I suggest you and Ganzo take Utau to the hokage before Saaya comes back down, if you run you'll be there before she even hits the ground" Amu said to us as she tried to push Ikuto away from her.

"Or we can just shishun into his office" I told her before I grabbed Ganzo's arm and wrapped my free arm around Utau's waist before disappearing in thin air.

-In the hokages office-

(Utau's POV)

"Hm? Kukai? You're back awfully early what the new recruit made you run all the way?" Hokage-san teased him.

"That's the same thing Hinamori, Amu said" I stated.

"Well I would expect that she _is_ my daughter" He replied._  
_

"Well, that's my first surprise in my new home" I told him with wide eyes.

"Haha, yes well before we get into talking about where to start you off at, Kukai I want you to show her where she'll be staying until we can get her other place together.

"Hai hokae-sama! C'mon Utau you'll be staying at my place with me" Kukai said surprising me as he pulled me out the door.

'_I'm staying at Kukai's house?! Alone?!_' I thought happily yet scared at the same time.

**Cliffy! Ppl sorry it's so short, what'll happen when Utau and Kukai are at his house alone... XD Love will definitely spark after this R&R! plz**


End file.
